The present exemplary embodiments relate to an automated de-icing system for low power lighting apparatus. They find particular application in conjunction with LED lighting applications and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Outdoor lighting has traditionally used incandescent lighting devices. During winter time, heat generated and transferred to the light emitting face of the incandescent lighting device is usually sufficient to prevent the build up and accumulation of ice, frost and snow on the light emitting face. However, low power lighting devices have become increasingly popular for outdoor lighting. Such devices include traffic signals, wayside rail signals, area lighting devices, street lighting devices, tunnel lighting devices, architectural lighting devices and any other lighting device using one or more Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs).
Unfortunately, low power lighting devices generally generate and transfer less heat to the light emitting face, and in winter time, when humidity, temperature and wind conditions are “favorable,” ice, frost or snow can accumulate on the light emitting face of a lighting device, such as a traffic signal using LEDs. This accumulation can be such that a major part of the light emitting face of the lighting device is covered, thus preventing the lighting device from performing its primary function: emitting light or illuminating a signal. Naturally, the absence or the reduction of illumination from the device will cause safety issues. For instance, if the light emitting face of a red traffic signal is mostly blocked off, motorists from one direction will not receive a stop signal and will fail to stop when required to do so, thereby increasing the likelihood of an accident occurring.
Known systems for detecting the buildup of ice, frost or snow on the light emitting face of a lighting device use optical methods for detecting the buildup. Consequently, such systems are reactive to an existing buildup on the light emitting face of the lighting device. However, tests have found that it is better to prevent ice, frost or snow buildup than to remove it. Namely, the amount of heat and time required are less. Additionally, the light emitting face of a lighting device is already compromised by the time a reactive system detects it. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a de-icing system for low power lighting systems that is proactive instead of reactive.
As low power lighting devices become more common, the problems associated with ice, frost and snow building up on the light emitting face of the low power lighting devices will become more common. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for removing and/or preventing the buildup of ice, frost or snow on the light emitting face of low power lighting devices.